1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a subscriber identity module (SIM) card connector having an insulative housing, a cover and a pair of holders to prevent the cover from separating inadvertently from the insulative housing and keeping the SIM card in place.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional subscriber identity module (SIM) connector has an insulative housing (1) and a cover (2).
The insulative housing (1) connects a SIM card (3) to an electronic device and has a front end, a rear end, multiple slots, two opposite sides, a pair of pivot holes (12), two pairs of mounting notches (13) and a plurality of contacts (11). The slots are formed longitudinally in the insulative housing (1) between the front end and the rear end. The pivot holes (12) are defined respectively in the sides at the rear end. The mounting notches (13) are defined respectively in the sides between the pivot holes (12) and the front end. The contacts (11) are mounted respectively in the slots.
The cover (2) connects pivotally to the rear end of the insulative housing (1) and has a proximal end, a distal end, two opposite sides (21) and a pair of pivot tabs (22). Each side (21) of the cover (2) has two retaining tracks (211). The retaining tracks (211) are L-shaped, are formed on the side (21), hold a SIM card (3) slidably in the cover (2) and are respectively engaged with the mounting notches (13) to prevent the cover (2) from inadvertently pivoting. The pivot tabs (22) are formed respectively on and protrude longitudinally from the sides (21) at the proximal end and connect respectively to the sides at the rear end of the insulative housing (1). Each pivot tab (22) has a pivot boss (221). The pivot bosses (221) protrude inward and are mounted respectively in the pivot holes (12) in the insulative housing (1).
However, the pivot bosses (221) easily disconnect from the pivot holes (12) in the insulative housing (1) when an external force is applied inappropriately to open the cover (2).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.